tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duke
Duke *'Number': 8, originally MSR 1 *'Built': 1879 *'Builder': Boston Lodge *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+T, originally 0-4-0T+T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1880 *'Restored': 1983 Duke, named after the Duke of Sodor and originally The Duke, is considered a hero amongst the engines. Bio in the Railway Series Duke was built at Boston Lodge in 1879 and was regauged to 2ft 3in before being transported to Sodor for the opening of the Mid Sodor Railway. In 1947, the line closed and Duke was sheeted and sheltered in Arlesdale Sheds. He was later discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend Teddy Boston and the Reverend W. Awdry in 1969 and taken by road and rail to Crovan's Gate, where he was restored and returned to service in 1983. Bio in the television series According to Thomas, Duke lived on an unnamed narrow gauge railway with Stuart, Falcon and, briefly, Smudger, until the line went bankrupt and Stuart and Falcon were sold. Duke, however, was sheeted until a group of adventurers found his shed, buried under tons of soil. Skarloey and Rheneas took him back to the Skarloey Railway, where he was soon returned to service. Persona Duke, when one first meets him, appears to be pedantic and strict, and in a sense both are true about him. However, Duke was sheeted up in a shed for more than two decades, so Duke possibly did not know how things have changed. Duke is wise from experience, and sees it as his duty to live up to his name's reputation. Livery Duke is painted brown with yellow lining in the television series, and he has two red plaques on either side of his saddletank with his name written in gold. On the Reverend W. Awdry's model railway, he had "The Duke" written on his sides and "MS" written on his tender. In the Railway Series, Duke was painted dark brown with red lining. On the Mid-Sodor Railway, Duke was numbered one. Appearances Duke's Railway Series appearances are listed below, in chronological order: * "Duke the Lost Engine" * "Great Little Engines" * "New Little Engine" (non-speaking role) In the television series, Duke has appeared in: * Season 4 - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, You Can't Win, Trucks (cameo), Home at Last (cameo), Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Special Funnel (cameo), Steamroller (cameo), and Gallant Old Engine (cameo) * Season 7 - Harold and the Flying Horse (stock footage cameo) He also made a cameo appearance in the fifth season song Harold the Helicopter. His model was used for Bertram in the fifth season. Basis The story of Duke was based upon a true story about an engine abandoned in the Brazilian rainforest. Duke himself is based on "Prince", a tender engine from the Ffestiniog Railway at Porthmadog, North Wales. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * LC Wooden (reissued in 2008) * Take-Along * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster * Bandai Tecs Gallery File:YouCan'tWin6.jpg File:YouCan'tWin1.jpg File:YouCan'tWin.jpg File:SleepingBeauty5.jpg|Duke on a lorry File:SleepingBeauty2.jpg File:SleepingBeauty1.jpg Image:Duke'snameplate.png|Duke with his nameplate File:ERTLDuke.jpg|ERTL Duke in packaging File:Take-AlongDuke.jpg|Take-Along Duke File:LCWoodenDuke.jpg|Wooden Duke Image:TrackmasterDuke.jpg|Trackmaster Duke File:RomanianmagazineDuke.jpg Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:0-4-0